The technique disclosed herein relates to an imaging apparatus including an imager arranged inside a case having a spherical inner surface.
In an imaging apparatus described in Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-254838, an imager is arranged inside a case having a spherical inner surface. The case is divided into two parts. Such two parts are joined together in the state in which the imager is accommodated inside the two parts. In the imaging apparatus, the imager moves relative to the inner surface of the case. This allows shooting while adjusting an imaging range. More specifically, the imager includes three drive wheels, and the drive wheels contact the inner surface of the case. In such a manner that the drive wheels are driven, the imager moves along the inner surface of the case. The imager shoots, through the case, an image of an object outside the case.